trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Epiphany Trek Timeline
And Stuff happens. Just putting in a place holder. *'1 Billion years ago:' A total war between the Slavers and their former slaves the Ticup destroys most life in the near Galaxy. The main remnant that survives are "stasis boxes" left by both sides. *'2.58 Million years ago:' Pleistocene epoch The genus "Homo" is first seen. *'2.1 Million years ago:' Homo habilis first seen. *'2 Million years ago:' Creation of the Ane in the El Nanth system. Their creator charges them to "Keep the stories of all the people". *'c1,900,000 BCE:' First known Homo erectus. This species of early man will spreed world wide save the Americas *'1,800,000 BCE:' The Angothol contact. The 1st Ane star drive period. *'1,600,000 BCE:' Calfarian Empire 2ed Star drive period. The Calfarian Empire ends in a destructive "The ends justify the means" war that destroys all warp civilization in that quadrant of the galaxy. It will be half a million years before another warp drive civilization rises. *'1.5 Million years ago:' Last known Homo habilis *'905,000 BCE:' 3rd Ane star drive period. *'840,000 BCE:' 4th Ane star drive period. *'750,000 BCE:' 5th Ane star Drive period. Builders build the El Nanth Rosette *'600,000 BCE:' Homo heidelbergensis appears in Africa, Nearly modern humans. They are also believed to have left Africa evolving into, modern Humans, Neanderthals, and Denisovas. *'550,000 BCE:' First Preservers. This is the 6th Star drive period Coventry is founded, *'c400,000 BCE:' Homo neanderthalensis first appears. *'250,000 BCE:' 7th Ane Star drive period. A destructive war between the Iconians and their several foes litters the galaxy with hazards, the suspected origin of gravitic mines *'c200,000 BCE:' First anatomically modern Humans, Homo sapiens. *'93,569 BCE:' A race of incomprehensibly twisted and powerful Humanoids called "Rishans" turn the Ane of Coventry into humanoids creating the Aneilogs. The part of their brain that let them teleport is twisted to deal with hands, they can no longer teleport or anchor, Coventry is cut off from The Express. 80% of the population dies outright. When the rest don't the Rishans call it good and move on to the next twisted deed.. *'c71,000 BCE:' The Lake Toba super volcano erupts in a massive, climate-changing event. Humankind comes within a few thousand breeding pairs of extinction. *'c68,000 BCE:' Last known Holo erectus. *'c65,000 BCE:' "Birth" of Modern Humans. This is believed to have been triggered by the Toba event. The first stirrings of art and culture as we understand it. *'c50,000 BCE:' Evidence of Human activity in North America. *'41,000 BCE:' Denisova hominins live in Siberian and upper Asia, yet another kind of man. Evidence is extremely fragmentary. A few fossils and nothing of culture. *'c22.000 BCE:' The last of the Neanderthals *'c16,000 BCE:' Unknown aliens the Ane call "The League of Four" drop the Ane on Earth The 8th Star drive period. The Covenant is formed between the Ane and the people that will be known as the Ansisi. psionics are fairly common among Humans. *'c13,000:' Clovis period. Stone tools of a style found pretty much world wide Modern re-population of North America. *'3,000 BCE:' Crystal City is built by the El Aurian's Second Empire. The 9th star drive period. The Great Orion Empire, El Aurians and others. *'c800 BCE:' Vulcan achieves warp drive. They quietly found a few colones but stay away from the aggressive Vegan Tyranny. It will be a long slow fall for this branch of the Great Orion Empire. *'c300 BCE:' Surak and the Time of Awakening on Vulcan. The Romulan Exodus. *'65 BCE:' Builder Station abandoned. End of the 9th star drive period. *'c1930:' the Vegan Tyranny stops operations in sector 000. The Vulcans start to come out of their shell. *'1948:' Jerold Ryan LaSaille is born. *'1966:' LaSaille is drafted into the United States armed forces. He enters the Army and begins basic training. Due to the influence of his Father he sees military service as a good thing, service to the country as positive. *'1967:' LaSaille's unit is called overseas in the build up in Vietnam. *'1968:' During the "Tet" offensive in Vietnam LaSaille is struck by machine gun fire in Phnom Pen. He is thought dead, but survives the assault to be medically discharged from the Army He took over 50 slugs in his body. Doctors mutter about miracles. LaSaille pretends to be more hurt than he knows himself to be. *'1969:' Jerold Ryan LaSaille marries Susan Denise Lancaster on Saturday June 14. It is the Social Event of the Season as fully reported in breathless prose by the Lexington Hearld-Leader. *'1970:' The LaSailles move onto the University of Michigan campus where Jerry is studying under the GI bill, and a good deal of help from the family. *'1971, 13 October:' Bellicolone, the LaSaille family house, is destroyed by a tornado during the course of a large family gathering. The house collapses into the cellar where the family has taken shelter and Jerry is the only survivor. Suddenly very rich and profoundly grieving Jerry returns to college and buries himself in the work. *'1975:' LaSaille graduates from the University of Michigan with a Bachelor of Science in engineering, and minor in biology. He leaves for Kenya to do work in his minor with a friend. The trip is a lark with Jerry figuring that he will do no serious work. He turns down an offer to work with NASA's deep space development team to go. *'1976:' January LaSaille, against his better judgment, aids a "wild" Grayson Antelope with a torsion of the uterus. The Grayson, an Ane, delivers her child right into his lap. The newborn shocks his mental defenses down with her first loud utterances. LaSaille has "discovered" the Ane. After the Ansisi and Ane elders explain the situation to him he agrees to keep quiet about it, becoming an Ansisi himself. Because Aleilan's (the child) first mind touch after birth was to his mind a special bond was formed. LaSaille spends most of his time in the Ansisi lands, with trips back to the US to take care of business. *'1992:' Outbreak of what will become the Eugenics wars. LaSaille is caught in Kenya at the start of the war. *'1996:' LaSaille leads a insurgency band in Kenya. The brutal treatment of the local people by the forces of Kahn Singe overcomes his reluctance to get into the fight. He is "killed" several times, this time with witnesses. The fact he is still moving becomes local legend. "The Ghost Who Walks" becomes an inspiration to the insurgents and a thing of fear to the enemy. *'2000:' The Pestilence of the Naughts. Following the destructive Wars of the 90's plague sweeps the world. LaSaille, still in Africa, cobbles together basic animal husbandry, a few medical books, and what supplies he can scrounge into a semblance of a medical practice. He becomes a doctor the old fashioned way, trial and error. In spite of the ad hoc nature of his equipment and training he is able to do some good in a land where doctors have become rarer that gold. He and his assistants move up and down the east coast countries in a fleet of land rovers in similar shape to his medical equipment, on roads that are worse. *'2008:' LaSaille manages to get back to Bellacolone and begins to rectify two decades of remote management damage. With the bureaucracy disabled on most import controls, he manages to import several Ane as "animal specimens". This gives the Ane a base in North America for the first time. *'2010:' LaSaille gets the farm in order. And takes Ane around the country as well as he can to give them more locations. *'2035:' The outbreak of Green's War. This time LaSaille stays home, and defends Bellicolone from insurgent forces. *'2042:' Green's war ends on North America. The United States is balkenized, with only the US east of the Mississippi still called the United States. Sporadic raids will be made back and forth across the river. Bellicolone is mostly safe from attack. LaSaille set himself up as his own son. He returns to the University of Michigan and tests out of the under graduate program in one year. He proceeds to upgrade his degrees and seeks a medical license as well. His professors are much impressed by the "young genius". LaSaille will spend the next 20 years trying to live a normal life. This will include a tenured professorship at the University of Michigan and for the first time in nearly half a century chasing girls. *'2048:' LaSaille realizes that the UofM tri-logic computer has woken up. Shortly thereafter it becomes obvious that it is not the only one. AI programs are turning "real" around the world. *'2061:' With Green agitating for another war in secret, and LaSaille working both ends from the middle to stop him, LaSaille begins a warp ship program at UofM. He funds the entire enterprise. *'2063:' After his Fiancee Anne Degeeves is killed by a car bomb meant for him LaSaille "steals" the warp ship SS Savanna and breaks for El Nanth with the Ane Aleilan. *'2065:' After 84 weeks in deep space the SS Savanna pulls into the abandoned Builder Station. The prototype ship is in sad shape, and out of warp power. LaSaille takes a Builder built shuttle to Savanna, leaving the SS Savanna docked at the station. *'2144:' LaSaille meets with members of the crew of the USS Ulysses S Grant for an exploration of the wreck of an old trading ship still on the station. Commander Phillips, the Grant's XO, will later blame him for wrecking her Grandfather's life and draws on him. He shoots her. *'2336:' LaSaille leaves El Nanth to apply at Starfleet Academy. He is accepted and begins the four year course. *'2340:' Lieutenant jg. LaSaille is assigned to the USS Parness for a five year cruise. *'2245:' Assignment to the USS Potemkin a freedom class cruiser "new" thirty years ago. *'2246:' The four years war breaks out between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. The USS Potemkin finds herself in the thick of it. In one brief encounter a senior Lieutenant is killed. LaSaille is promoted to replace him. *'2247:' The USS Potemkin is disabled and boarded by Klingons. LaSaille is one of only two survivors. He and the other survivor, Eng. Candice Meyers, escape and hide from the Klingons for two years on Anaxar. LaSaille carries out careful missions of intelligence and sabotage. *'2250:' The Relief of Anaxar and the Anaxar Peace Conference. LaSaille is instrumental for his understanding of the Twook language in the discussions. *'2252:' The USS Republic is heavily damaged in action against Orion pirates. LaSaille's timely action and quick thinking are credited with saving the ship when Captain Marshall is killed. LaSaille is awarded the Medal of Honor and promoted to Commander. Assigned to command the USS Lydia Sutherland, a light cruiser. Contrary to all his previous experience the cruise with the Lydia Sutherland is uneventful. *'2258:' LaSaille turns the Lydia Sutherland over to a young and coming hotshot named Commander James T. Kirk. LaSaille takes assignment as a staff officer at Starfleet Command. He married Eshi Nia NeAnsisi during this time. *'2261:' Assigned as the commanding officer of the USS Kongo NCC-1710. While in route to patrol of the Klingon/Orion border the USS Kongo is assigned to do a sensor sweep of the Sigma Terantix system (Boila) In investigating the Prime Directive protected world the Kongo detects an extinction grade asteroid on an impact course with the inhabited planet. The Kongo conducts successful operations to reduce the asteroid so that it is not dangerous to life. They are awarded a Red Cross Unit Citation. LaSaille will command the Kongo for eleven years and holds a record for the fewest live fires of his weapons against sentient foes. *'2273:' Lasaille is assigned to the commissioning and roll out of the new Constellation class of ships. LaSaille will take the Constellation on her shakedown and first five year mission. He is never as fond of the Constellation as he was the Kongo. *'2278:' Rear Admiral LaSaille is assigned the command of the El Nanth Starbase. It is for him a cushy assignment after 15 plus years in space. He can go to work, come home and sleep in his own bed. *'2283:' Assigned to Starfleet Headquarters as Deputy Chief of Galactic Exploration Command (GXC) Fleet Operations. *'2285:' Promoted to Vice Admiral. Assigned as Chief of Galactic Exploration Command. *'2294:' Promoted to Full Admiral. LaSaille retires from Starfleet. Rumor has it he had some matter of disagreement with the Chiefs of Staff. He will engage in a number of industrial enterprises over the next several decades. *'2310:' The USS Kongo NCC-1710 is judged unfit for further upgrades, and retired from service. She is demilled and sold to private concerns. In person one Jerold Ryan LaSaille. LaSaille spares no expense at returning the Kongo to the condition of her salad days. She is stored ready to sail at the Builder Station fleet dock AA-137 *'2330:' LaSaille serves the ADF, once USS Kongo as Chief Engineer on on of her frequent training missions with local militia. "It keeps her in diLithium and anti-matter" as he puts it. Under former Captain T'lur, now serving as a Vulcan diplomat the pirate Prey Seeker is taken. *'2358:' LaSaille gathers a crew of cadets at the Builder Station for the purpose of refitting and restoring the SS Savanna to operational status. The purpose is to show her off at the Sol Starflight Tri-centennial in two years. *'2380:' LaSaille and the cadets, with an assist from the USS Terra sail the SS Savanna to the Sol Starflight Tri-centennial. The ship, the only 300 year old starship capable of flight is a hit. *'2370:' LaSaille has a short conversation with a Captain James Timothy Kirk on the merits of ships named Kongo. Category:History Category:Epiphany Trek